Ryuji Iwasaki (V-Cinema)
:For his main universe alternate see Ryuji Iwasaki is of the Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters. He is an alternate of the Ryuji Iwasaki, who serves as Blue Buster of the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Character History This alternate version of Ryuji Iwasaki was created by God when Cheeda Nick received a wish as a prize for being the 1000000th death this year, after he was killed by Azazel. Nick wished for a world where Messiah did not exist and therefore, the Go-Busters did not lose their parents during the tragic accident 13 years ago, when Messiah tried to enter the human world. As a result, all of the main cast lived relatively peaceful but very different lives. Ryuji was once dreamt of working as an engineer at the E.M.C. but Takeshi Kuroki, a former E.M.C. worker hired him in his middle school. Nonetheless, he accepted it wholeheartedly and lived up in his job as a P.E. teacher. One day, while taking the alternate Hiromu, who was a teacher in-training under his wing, Mechalius made their move against humanity. Both of them and Yoko were hired as candidates of Go-Busters with prime reality Beet J. Stag as their teammate and guided by Masato Jin. After Hiromu saves Yoko from nearly falling from a cliff, they develop romantic feelings for each other. Some time later, Hiromu and Ryuji get in a fistfight while Yoko watches, with Ryuji claiming that Hiromu is being too idealistic and that they must fight to protect their loved ones. When it's over, they compliment each other's punches and become even closer friends, on a first-name basis. The whole Go-Busters spend a year fighting against Mechalius and finally managed to kill Machine Empress Trange Star sometime before the end of the year. Just as in the original timeline, Azazel appears on New Year's Eve, defeats the Go-Busters' mecha, and kills the whole team. As it happened, everyone died in the same order that year, so God gave Nick another chance at a wish. After an epiphany caused by Beet J. Stag, he wishes for the Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters to appear in the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters' world and assist them in the fight against Azazel. The alternate team appear in the original timeline just before Azazel can kill them. By combining their forces, the two sets of Go-Busters are able to defeat Azazel with the Animal Bazooka and the Ichigan Buster Special Buster Mode. He then grows giant; as the Tokumei Sentai's mecha are out of action, the Dōbutsu Sentai summons Go-Buster Perfect Animal instead, and finishes Azazel for good with the Go-Buster Miracle Flash, which summons all of the team's robot formations to attack at once. After the battle, since Nick's death had been prevented, the timeline of the Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters would cease to exist, and them along with it, but they are fine with disappearing as long as they saved the world in the process. Personality While this Ryuji was never administered with a protection program from Vaglass, however he was always shown wearing cold packets, having his body warmed out due to teaching P.E.. He is also very energetic and high spirited, which is a huge contrast from his counterpart. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Blue Gorilla is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Blue Gorilla - Animal Perfect Mode= Animal Perfect Mode can be accessed when combining with Gorisaki. }} Ranger Key The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: LOST EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Blue, into Blue Gorilla. Notes to be added Category:Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai Blue Category:Super Rangers Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Movie Sentai Rangers Category:One-off Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai-Exclusive Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers without successors Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Primate-themed Rangers